The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle occupant impact absorption device, and more particularly to a blow molded mechanical, polymeric structure for dampening automobile occupant head impact energy within a collapsing section. By achieving a prescribed head impact criterion (HIC) rating, the Blow Molded (HIC) Formation with Energy Buffers permits bodily energy, due to vehicular impact, to be absorbed in a controlled fashion.
Vehicle manufacturers and suppliers alike are constantly striving to improve occupant safety. Part of this initiative is increasing the ability of the vehicle interior to absorb occupant energy during a vehicle impact. More specifically, there is a major initiative on behalf of automobile manufacturers to design new energy absorbing materials and new energy absorbing buffers from existing or new materials to equip the interior of automobiles.
Major automobile interior impact energy absorbing devices conventionally include extruded polystyrene, extruded polypropylene, other compressible and collapsible foams, and air-operated supplemental restraint systems (SRS) which utilize supplemental air bags (SAB) to restrain vehicle occupants and absorb occupant energy in the event of vehicular impacts. While current occupant restraining and impact energy absorbing devices have proven to be satisfactory for their applications, it remains desirable to advance the relevant art.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers for absorbing energy during impact with a vehicle headliner or other interior area of a vehicle is disclosed.
In one preferred embodiment, the blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers is a single and continuous hollow plastic device defined by a surrounding shell. The surrounding shell is formed by a plurality of geometric figures designed to absorb impact in conjunction with the automotive structural device to which it is attached. The major parts of a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers include a plastic peripheral shell and a plurality of geometric formations which define the peripheral shell. The peripheral shell is formed during a blow molding process and may include a strengthening rib to provide an alternate impact criterion for the particular buffer involved. The peripheral shell can also be formed to provide an integrally formed attachment device as part of the attachment side of the peripheral shell.
In another preferred embodiment, the blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers is a single and continuous hollow plastic device defined by a surrounding shell. The surrounding shell is formed by a plurality of geometric figures designed to absorb impact in conjunction with the automotive structural device to which it is attached. The geometric profiles in this embodiment are a plurality of hipped or gable shaped buffers comprising a single side of the shell. The opposing side of the shell is generally flat and is the mounting side for this embodiment.
In still another preferred embodiment, the blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers is a single and continuous hollow plastic device defined by a surrounding shell. The surrounding shell is formed by a plurality of geometric figures designed to absorb impact in conjunction with the automotive structural device to which it is attached. The geometric buffers in this embodiment are a plurality of sinusoidal shaped buffers comprising a single side or each side of the shell. The opposing sides of the shell consist of the sinusoidal buffers aligning as mirror images of each other.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers includes an integrally molded fastener as part of its peripheral shell. The integrally molded fastener is molded into the generally flat side of the peripheral shell, but in the event the shell does not have a generally flat side, they may be molded into either of the buffer containing sides.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffer includes an external fastener, attached by conventional means, to the outside of the generally flat side of the peripheral shell, but in the event the shell does not have a generally flat side, they may be attached to either of the buffer containing sides.
In still yet another preferred embodiment, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffer includes an inlet/outlet orifice. The size of the inlet/outlet orifice depends upon the desired rate of air expulsion required upon the impact of the blow molded (HIC) formation. The controlled exhaustion of air assists in the deceleration of any object impacting the device. Additionally, the orifice is used during the blow molding process as an air inlet.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffer includes a shell of varying wall thickness. The wall thickness is varied depending upon the shell deformation characteristics required which depends upon the specific location of the blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers within the automobile. The deformation characteristics are also dependent upon the stiffness of the surrounding automobile structure.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers includes a shell of varying overall thickness. That is, the overall blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers may be constructed to be of a variety of overall thicknesses depending upon the location and space constraints within the vehicle.
Further in another preferred embodiment, a blow molded (HIC) formation with energy buffers includes a strength rib integrally molded into the buffer of the peripheral shell.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.